


My First Broken Heart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [22]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e11 A Little Romance, Female Friendship, First Crush, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by..., POV First Person, Post-Break Up, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Set after the Season 2 episode "A Little Romance". DJ's thoughts after Michael Montfort dumps her for Kathy Santoni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Full House oneshot I cooked up. It’s D.J.’s thoughts after Michael Montfort (played by the late great Jonathan Brandis, who died in 2003 at the age of 27) breaks up with her in the Season 2 episode A Little Romance. That episode was very creative, well-written, and gave me ideas. A breakup is a very hard time in anyone’s life, and so, inspired by that episode, I sat down and typed this up.
> 
> Hope you like it! :) This is dedicated to my friend Liz, aka [lizwrites](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1131889/lizwrites) on FanFiction.Net, who is such a great friend to me like D.J. is to Kimmy, as well as all the fans of Full House out there.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

My First Broken Heart

My name is Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner. I’m twelve years old, and I have just gone through a very hard time in my life.

I lay on my bed in the room I share with my sister Stephanie, seven. I was thinking about my now ex-boyfriend, Michael Montfort, who had just broken up with me. Here’s what happened:

_“Kathy Santoni? You can’t eat lunch with Kathy Santoni. Everyone will say you’re boyfriend/girlfriend.”_

_“Maybe,” he replied. He sounded like he didn’t care._

_I thought this over. “But I thought **we** were boyfriend/girlfriend.”_

_His reply to that was the one that caused my heart to break like a vase when someone accidentally drops it on a wooden floor._

_“Yeah. Well, you’re nice, and fun, and smart. But Kathy Santoni is — so pretty.”_

Those words shocked me to the core internally. With that, Michael had shown me the pain of heartbreak.

_“Well, thanks for helping me with my homework. I got to go.”_

_And then he left._

After sitting down at the table and pulling off the black friendship bracelet he had given me two days ago on Tuesday, I simply sat there with my chin in my hands for a few minutes, and then headed up to my room — which is where I am now.

Many of my thoughts were swirling around in my head, like a whirlpool.

_“How could he do this to me?”_

_“If only I had known he was like this, I wouldn’t have dated him in the first place!”_

_“He was just so dreamy. I can’t believe he liked me.”_

_“Why would he tell me that Kathy Santoni is ‛so pretty’? That’s so unfair!”_

I took a deep breath, trying to sort out my feelings.

*******Later, after a talk with Becky******

I felt much better. Apparently, being ditched for someone else can hurt, but it did teach me a lesson. Not all relationships last, and the pain of heartbreak does come eventually — but breakups are also great bonding moments, as I told everything to Kimmy, my best friend who is kind of weird, the next day.

“I can’t believe he did that to you, Deej,” she said, a little surprised. “He told you that Kathy Santoni is ‛so pretty’ and then left — just like that?”

I nodded.

“Hey, at least you still have me,” she said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I smiled, and she did as well.

“Yeah, Kimmy, I guess you’re right.”

It was true.

Boys may come and go. But friends are forever.

And that saying not only helped me see how relationships are, but it also is what perfectly describes me and Kimmy.

I may not have a new boyfriend now, but someday, I might.

I’ll just have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
